


Be a Good Girl

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling
Summary: K is not good at smut and tried their best.





	Be a Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



> K is not good at smut and tried their best.

 

Liv Morgan took a shaky deep breath as she timidly knocked on Stephanie McMahon's office door. _A few moments prior she received a text from her boss demanding her presence in her office immediately._ Liv entered and shut the door behind her slowly. "You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" Liv squeaked out. ~~~~

"Come here, princess". Stephanie said as she pushed her chair away from her desk, all the while looking straight into Liv's eyes. Liv quickly made her way to Stephanie's side and sunk to her knees. Steph turned her chair to face Liv. Steph bent down and grabbed Liv’s chin. “Do you know why I wanted you here?” she questioned. Liv shook her side to side. "No mistress."

"I thought maybe we could have a bit of fun before I leave tonight. Up, on my lap, princess,” She sternly ordered.

Liv swiftly straddled Steph’s lap and placed her hand on Steph’s shoulders.

"I really liked you gear tonight, babe," Stephanie cooed as she ran her hands up and down Liv's waist while looking deep into her eyes.  Liv gasped and bit her lip as Steph's hand snaked its way into her pants. "Thank you, mistress." Liv replied with a shaky breath.

"You’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you?" Liv nodded her head. Stephanie leaned in and nipped at her neck, causing Liv to moan. Liv started rocking herself on Steph’s fingers trying to find some type of friction. Liv frowned when she felt Stephanie removing her hand from her pants. Stephanie grabbed a fistful of Liv’s pink locks and forced her head to the side. Stephanie sunk her teeth into Liv’s warm flesh right over the pulse. The younger woman sunk her nails into her mistress's shoulders as she let out a moan. Stephanie smiled as she pulled back admiring the mark she had made that will soon turn darker within the hour. Stephanie snaked her hand back into her pet’s pants and started rubbing her clit. Liv bit her lip and fought back a moan while jerking her hips once more. Stephanie smiled and slipped two fingers into liv. Liv's moans grew sinful as her mistress quickened her pace. in the matter of minutes, Liv almost went off the edge of niagara fucking falls but then Stephanie hastily pulled her fingers out. Liv whined loudly at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry princess but I have to start getting ready the leave," Stephanie sadly whispered as she settled Liv on top of her desk. Liv frowned deeply as she wrapped her arms around Steph's neck and pulled her closer "But, I don't want you to leave," Liv choked out with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I know princess and I don't want to leave either," Steph pondered for a few seconds, "How about we get up early and I take you out to breakfast, hmm?"

"Okay, I'd liked that," Liv responded.

"Great," Steph smiled "I'll walk you out". Liv hopped down off the desk and grabbed Stephanie's hand as she lead her to the door, "Remember that I love you, princess," Steph said holding Liv close.

"I love you more, mistress," Liv looked up and planted a kiss on Steph's lips.

"I'll see you in the morning, hun". With that Stephanie kissed Liv's forehead and sent her on her way. Liv smiled and waved goodbye to Steph as she made her way down the corridor and back to her squad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome.


End file.
